


The Falling and the Fallen

by HidingFromTheSpotlight



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Lucifer's Cage, The Cage, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingFromTheSpotlight/pseuds/HidingFromTheSpotlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls through an endless void, alone. Or so he thinks. A voice speaks to him in that void. It promises him revenge and retribution. But most importantly it offers him understanding. After all, Lucifer understands how it feels to not be the favourite. All Loki has to do is say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Falling and the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> So this all started because of a comment someone made on Deductism's 'Supervengers' video that was something along the lines of "OMG! It all makes sense! Loki has Lucifer inside his head like Sam did!!" and then my mind went into overdrive. Thankfully I stopped at a oneshot instead of trying to turn it into a series.

_Love is lost and I am lost._

_Am I, therefore, love?_

_Or is that merely coincidence?_

 

* * *

 

The darkness enveloped him, and his lungs were on fire. He couldn’t breathe. His vision blurred, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his body spasmed. Death was coming, he was certain of it. And he was glad for it. Memories danced upon his mind, soft and innocent and warm, reminding him of what he had lost, given up, tossed away. He could still hear Thor’s desperate shout ringing in his ears. But he felt… detached from it all. It was as if he no longer inhabited the same body as the owner of these memories. He was an intruder, an alien within his own skin. He had no name, no face of his own. He was nothingness, just like the empty space around him. Was it empty? He couldn’t remember; it seemed like such a long time ago. How long had it been since he had closed his eyes? Why wasn’t he dead yet? How long had it been? He wasn’t sure anymore. Time had slipped away, stretched thin by the universe. This place he had fallen into seemed vast, but at the same time incredibly restricting and tight. Or did it? He couldn’t remember. Perhaps he should open his eyes and check… no. There was no point. It didn’t matter anymore. How had he gotten here?

 _You came because I needed you_ , a voice whispered, not into his ear but into his mind. _You’re the only one who can help me, Loki_.

Loki’s eyes fluttered, but did not open. Was the voice talking to him? Was it someone he knew?

_You don’t know me. I know you, though. I know how you’re feeling right now._

“How could you know?” Loki asked quietly, his voice cracking. It must have been years since he used it. Or had it only been a few minutes?

_Because my father favoured others over me as well. I only wanted him to love me, as I loved him, but he pushed me aside and cast me down. My siblings did nothing to help me. They left me to rot in a cage. I know your heart, Loki, because it mirrors my own._

Loki let out a sleepy ‘mmm’ of agreement, feeling his body go lax and limp. He wasn’t sure who the owner of this voice was, but it was certainly soothing. Idly he wondered if he was still going to die, but found he didn’t really care. He was too exhausted, emotionally and physically, to bother with anything. Soon he was dreaming, and his mind felt like it was at the centre of a firestorm. Every mistake and failure flew past his eyes. No matter how far he ran, he could not escape it. His sorrow was ripped from his chest and it bound him where he lay. Poisonous words dripped upon his face, in his eyes, seeping into his ears and to his brain.

“ _It burns! It burns!_ ” he shrieked, trying to jerk away from the venom flowing from the mouth of the serpent. Somewhere to his left, someone was laughing. And even though he couldn’t see them, he knew they were laughing at him. Tears welled in his eyes, and there was nothing he could do to stop them as he struggled against his bindings.

“Don’t cry, Loki, I’m here now,” Lucifer crooned, stroking Loki’s face. “I’m here to protect you.”

“I thought I was here to help _you_ ,” Loki asked quietly. He could no longer hear the laughter, or the spitting of the snake. He blinked the poison from his eyes, focusing on the figure leaning over him.

“We’re here for each other,” the being answered. Something was familiar about it, though its shape shifted continuously as it towered over him.

“Who are you?”

“Mortals called me Lucifer, though now I am only known as Satan. I am their monster. I am the one they fear, and the one they blame. I think you know how that feels, though, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You and I could make them pay. We could get our revenge, but we can only do it together,” Lucifer whispered.

“Why bother? Asgard is impenetrable; Heimdall would see us, especially now that he is aware of the other paths.”

“I’m not talking about Asgard, I’m talking about earth. Midgard. The planet your dear brother loves so much. The humans are flawed, pitiful, violent creatures. They need a strong hand to guide them, a king to keep them in their place. You could be that king, Loki. You could show Thor that his precious little humans are nothing more than ants. You could show Odin that you are worthy, that he should have chosen you. You could be so much more,” Lucifer whispered.

Loki was quiet, thinking it over. His mind was still dull, his brain seemingly turned to soup. A pounding began at his temples. He couldn’t think. It was too much. _Please, make it stop_. “What would I have to do?” he whimpered.

“I’ll be by your side at every moment. I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. All you have to do is say yes to me.”

“Why?”

“I can’t leave this place without your help. I need to slip into your body, into your mind, so that the two of us can escape.”

“My mind is not a safe place to be,” Loki mumbled.

“I’m not going to judge you. I already know your thoughts, your dreams, and your fears. I offer you salvation, Loki. Despite what people say, I am not cruel,” Lucifer replied. His voice softened, becoming almost pleading, “Please, Loki, I need you.”

“I’m tired, Lucifer. I feel weak.”

“You’re not. Let me show you how strong you are. Let me in,”

“As you wish, Lucifer. I am yours,” Loki said. Instantly he felt his eyes roll back as a bright light shone on him. He was snapped from his dream, shrieking in pain and terror. In the back of his mind Lucifer whispered to him, telling him to relax. He fought it uselessly. It was too much. The heat enveloped him, layering his flesh with fiery kisses. His throat burned with every breath. It was too much. Ice flowed through him, freezing his senses and plunging him into shock. Something gripped his throat, cutting off his screams, and he felt the darkness crawling over his eyes. His body was still. He was disconnected. He was pushed to the back of his own mind. He was nothing.

 _Don’t worry, Loki. It’s all going to be fine. I know_ exactly _what to do,_ Lucifer said. _You and I are going to have so much fun together_.


End file.
